


This Might Be a Bad Time

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [13]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four, three, two, one. Grabbed her hand and whispered “run.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Be a Bad Time

She was going to kill him. She has going to kill him, let him regenerate, and then kill him again. 

They were staring at her, eyes dull and milky white. No blinking; they didn’t even seem to be breathing. And the Doctor, a young blonde man who went by the human named of Lucas, had just abandoned her… Again.

“Where is he?” She asked the woman beside her. Having taken on the name of Riley, the beautiful woman with long brown hair and golden tattoos tracing across her skin, bit her lip. Riley was the Queen of the Farkle Nation that was housed in the Andromeda galaxy. Her hubsand knew of her travels and even approved of it, telling her to the spread the word of the wonders of the wonders of the Farkle Nation. Maya had been traveling with them for almost three Earth months now, but had been on adventures with them for the last two years, every Saturday she had off from art school.

“I don’t know,” Riley replies, “but he’ll get us out of here.”

“How can you be so sure?”

The figures aren’t moving, but Maya is terrified they will come to life. She’s lived through aliens and Daleks and Cybermen and even the TARDIS hating her. But zombies have always freaked her out. Because they were possible. But these things are an unknown because they haven’t really showed the two women what they are. 

“How can you doubt him?” Riley spins around, the tattoos outlining her cat-like brown eyes. “After everything he’s done for you?”

“Riley, this really isn’t the time.” Maya swallowed, trying not to remember what the other girl was talking about. About how he’d taken her mother onto the ship when she had lost the house, even given her enough money to buy a nice apartment and even get a better job. Not that Maya’s mother wanted accept the money. The Doctor had insisted that Maya had saved is ass enough times to owe her a shit ton of money. The time when he took her to a world filled with art from all over the universe for her birthday and then taken her dancing on the stars. They had made love for the first time that night and it was one she would remember for the rest of her insignificant life.

“No! I know something is going on?” Riley snarls, baring sharp canines that reveal her heritage of the race of feline human hybrids created by one of Farkle Nation’s founders. 

Riley had been one of Maya;s best friends since the beginning of the brunette’s journey with them. “Look, Riley, can we just save this for–”

Suddenly, the dull creatures begin to shuffle forward. Riley hisses and stands in front of Maya, fingernails lengthening to form formidable claws. “Maya, run!”

“No, I won’t leave you here!” But as she says this, a hand grabs her own and pulls her toward an unseen door. “No!” She struggles against the person holding her hand, the Doctor, just continues as if her struggling has no affect on him. “What about Riley?”

“She can handle herself,” his voice is gruff, “but I wouldn’t be able to stand it if you got hurt.”

“Why?” She asks, panting as they slow down near the TARDIS, which seemed to be glaring at her. Riley jumps down from the catwalk (ha!) and smiles at Maya, glancing down at their hands, before looking back up to the blonde. “I can handle myself.” The cat-like brunette, with her golden tattoos and her slitted eyes, shook her head and slipped into the time/space ship.

The Doctor, Lucas, runs one hand through his hair while holding hers with the other. They are hiding from half-creatures with human features, but all Maya can think about is how beautiful this alien is. This forever man that has told her he loved her many times.

She can hear the moaning and shifting as the things get closer. But his words freeze her and she can think of nothing but his question. 

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”


End file.
